


The best thing we never asked for

by Alecto



Series: The Tin Anniversary [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fictober 2020, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Much had changed in the past ten years—their bodies, their temperaments, and their priorities. But the one thing that wouldn't change in the decades to come was their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: The Tin Anniversary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060448
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	The best thing we never asked for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elexica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/gifts).



> Fictober 2020 Day 10 prompt: "all I ever wanted"

In his youth, Seto had never been one for guilty pleasures—unless crushing amateur duelists under his boot heel counted as one. 

(Besides, Seto did everything in his power to not feel guilty about anything. Not his mistakes, the paths he could have taken, or the many missed opportunities he now recognized in retrospect. Whether or not he succeeded, though, was a different story.)

In his twenties, he found himself becoming acquainted with the idea as ordinary people understood it. Perhaps a little late, but he'd turned out to be a late bloomer in several ways. The sparse indulgence brought small sparks of satisfaction to his increasingly humdrum life—be it a glass of well-aged whiskey after a trying afternoon of tedious meetings with equally tedious middle managers or extending his business trips to California by a few days to visit with his then college-aged brother. 

But mostly, it was the clandestine meetings between him and Katsuya. The sneaking around had been part of the fun, providing little thrills as they evaded the notice of their friends, family, and the press. Their own private game of chicken and one-upmanship afforded a rush similar to what he regularly used to get from dueling or defying death—still challenging expectations with a familiar partner. At the time, Seto had told and convinced himself that it was the adrenaline he sought, and not the fleeting moments of connection between rumpled bedsheets afterward. 

Twenty years later, Seto couldn't be more glad of how wrong he had been then. 

Before Seto even entered the kitchen, the smell of miso and grilled fish washed over him. His husband stood over the stove, back turned to Seto, clearly wrestling with the tamago pan. Sidling up behind his husband, Seto settled a hand on each of Katsuya's hips before leaning over one shoulder to check his progress. Even after years of practice, Katsuya still managed to tear the egg crepe on the first fold.

Katsuya groaned as his chopsticks tore into the first eggy layer. He moved quickly to savage the tear, and it left only the most imperceptible bump right in the center of the roll when he finished. 

Seto pressed a soft kiss to his husband's temple and said, "There's always next time. Or you can let the housekeepers do the job we pay them for." 

Without turning, Katsuya elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Nothing beats a meal cooked with love. 'Sides, we gave them the day off, remember?" 

He plated the tamago roll and set it aside before bending forward to check on the saucer of miso soup simmering on a second boiler. With both arms wrapped firmly around the other man's middle, Seto moved with his husband, his long torso stretched and draped comfortably across Katsuya's broad back. Katsuya sighed, seemingly resigned to the new arrangement, and collected soup into his stirring spoon. After bringing it to his lips and blowing several times, he offered a taste. Seto arched over his husband's shoulder to drink it.

"Whatcha think?" asked Katsuya. 

Seto swallowed and tightened his embrace. "Needs more love," he replied deadpan. 

As he flicked off the stove, Katsuya laughed. It was a beautiful sound that never failed to envelop Seto within its warm notes. "Whelp, guess you missed the arsenic then." 

Seto spun the other man to face him and donned an out-of-practice shark's grin. "Mariticide on our tenth wedding anniversary. It took you long enough to make a move." 

"Had to wait for you to let your guard down first," drawled his husband, looping his arms around his neck. "Wasn't sure it was ever gonna happen." 

Confidently, Seto guided his husband away from the stove to the kitchen island in the center of the room, pressing Katsuya against the sturdy granite. His fingers found the bow tied across the small of Katsuya's back, and it came loose with a slight tug. Katsuya immediately shrugged off both shoulder straps, and the fabric caught between their pressed chests.

"Aren't we a bit old to get frisky in the kitchen?" Katsuya teased, the corner of his eyes crinkled with pronounced laugh lines.

"Well, if I'm about to die, I think I'm entitled to a memorable last time," Seto leered as he palmed his husband's ass through his boxers. 

He ducked forward and captured Katsuya's lips in a passionate kiss that has his toes curling in his house slippers. As he squeezed and kneaded the flesh, now softer and doughier than yesteryears but no less satisfying to grope, Katsuya gasped and arched into him, his cock stirring between them. Seto's own arousal followed suit, pushing up against the confines of his pajama bottoms. 

When they broke apart for air, Katsuya shook his head and said, "All joking aside, you couldn't have made a move earlier when we were still in bed? Or waited until after breakfast? The food's gonna get cold."

Pushing off the crumpled apron, Seto slipped a hand under his husband's waistband, while the other pushed up his t-shirt to expose his soft belly and then his chest. Katsuya's nipples peaked as soon as they were exposed to the chilly winter air, and they only hardened more as Seto pinched and rolled a bud between his fingers. "That's what microwaves are for. I can't believe you're telling me off. Don't tell me you've gotten boring in your old age, Katsuya. Where's your sense of adventure?" 

"Don't say I didn't warn you," growled his husband. "You're not getting any sympathy from me when you complain about your back later."

Seto didn't believe him, of course. His husband never failed to offer a massage as soon as his back started to act up.

Katsuya grabbed his face and crushed their lips together again, his tongue gliding into Seto's mouth to trace all the spots that made tension coil inside him. In retaliation, Seto dipped his fingers into the cleft of his husband's ass and teased his entrance softly. A needy whine flowed out of Katsuya's sweet mouth and pooled into Seto's chest. 

Pulling back, Seto grinned as he took in his husband's flushed face, disheveled hair, and his trembling belly. He pressed another kiss to the corner of Katsuya's swollen lips and murmured, "You're beautiful. You can't possibly ask me to wait much longer. I need you."

All things he probably would have rather died than say ten—twenty years ago. He said them readily now, though.

Katsuya groaned and tipped his head back, now resting his full weight against the counter. "That's not fair, Seto. Y'know I can't say no when you say shit like that."

Peppering more kisses along his husband's jaw, he impressed his affections laid bare to the only man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "You complete me, Katsuya. I can't imagine life without you anymore. You're"—Seto lifted his head to gaze into Katsuya's brilliant eyes—"all I ever wanted. All I'll ever want."

"Fuck, I love you too, Seto. Now and forever."

Their mouths met again but in a tender, loving kiss. Seto drank in his husband's warmth, his comforting presence, and the overwhelming aura of their love. But as they moved against each other, touching and retracing all the parts they've come to know so well, their passion returned from its reprieve with twice the intensity. Katsuya grasped his arousal through his pants and squeezed gently. Seto gasped and thrust into his husband's hot hand that burned through the fabric between them.

While a part of him wanted to flip Katsuya and bend him over the counter, he refrained. They had all the time in the world today. No house staff to be on the lookout for. No employees or work demanding their attention. Today was just the two of them, and Seto wanted to share in every guilty pleasure with his husband, carnal and otherwise.

From under hooded eyes, Katsuya gave him a sultry look that made his blood rush. "Well, just cuz you're not hungry, doesn't mean I'm not," he purred. "Plus, you still owe me an anniversary present."

God, what cheesy lines, but they were a part of Katsuya's dorky and earnest charm. Seto hoped he never stopped reaching for such crude and groan-worthy innuendos. 

As he rocked into Katsuya's palm, he caught his husband's other wrist and lifted it to his lips. Seto's wedding band glinted in the late morning sunlight pouring through the kitchen's bay windows. The vision of their hands cradling each other—the contrast of his long pale fingers linked with Katsuya's thicker ones—made his heart clench every time. Slowly, he kissed his husband's broad palm, and then the tip of each finger. 

Katsuya's chest heaved with each hitched breath. His eyes shone with adoration and lust. "Don't make me beg. Make love to me already, Seto."

"Always," promised Seto. "I'll love you until there's no room for anything else but me."


End file.
